Erina Nakiri
Nakiri Erina(薙切 えりな Nakiri Erina) is one of the protagonist (whom is also an antagonistic rival to Yukihira Soma, making her an anti-heroine in the series) in the Shokugeki no Soma manga series. Due to her background as a child prodigy of the prestige family of high class Japanese food chain industry, the Tootsuki Corporation, Erina often looks down upon whatever is considered as "common" and unjust to her taste due to her family high pedigree with affluent finance and influence. Having a fearsome reputation for her God's Tongue to taste the food flavor 100% accurate, Erina is able to disqualify anyone whose dish taste "bad" and her foul critic could break the chef (and student alike) soul of tenacity as her critic deemed doom to anyone; that is until Soma enter her life (who also the few people who outsmart the Tootsuki Princess) which lead her to do whatever it takes to remove the Yukihira Genius from her "kingdom" while refuse to recognized his cooking is either equal or surpass hers. She is also one of the Elite 10 in Tootsuki Culinary Academy and using her position to judge a student dish based on their family background and status. Appearance Erina has long blonde hair and pink eyes. She also has a slender body figure which is matched to her regal status as one of the top families in culinary business nationwide of Japan. Personality Born in the prestige and influential family with affluent finances and refined pedigree, Erina is one of the arrogant, prideful and pampered students in Tootsuki Culinary Academy. Typical wealthy family's princess from her high famed family background, she looks down on people (particularly Soma) or society which doesn't share her lifestyle and only socialize with group of people which have an abundance wealth and strong influences. Having a reputation known as God's Tongue for an ability to taste the food accurately and excel cooking skills, Erina is very serious upon the regal cooking style and classy ingredients, in which can't be tolerated if any failures or distaste within' the food, even the slightest could make a very big deal about it. According to the living legend, Doujima Gin, her tongue was so special that she can taste 8 different salt blindfolded. Due to her reputation, she is both inspired and feared by many newcomers within the academy (except Soma), even the academy lecturers and her senpai found her narcissistic ego was so overwhelming that she is too stubborn to listens to almost anyone. Other than that, Erina is also picky on food to which she rather pick high class cuisine instead of daily dishes, and claimed that normal food doesn't match her taste. Erina is also sadistic to which she often relish on people suffering and reluctance over her offer as her amusement, while she is also narcissistic that only she is better than anyone in the academy(except Soma who found that she is actually dishonest to herself and even claimed her dish boring due to her ego.). Despite all of her narcissistic, arrogant and stubborn mannerism, Erina is also shown to be a tsundere student who denied almost everything even after all there are something good about it, particularly Soma which his food tasted so good that even her god tongue couldn't help but be impressed over his style. Likewise, despite her attempts to remain aloof and regal in her interactions with Soma, she is shown to be easily flustered by Soma's casual and laid back attitude due to her overrated ego and often ends up in comical embarrassment whenever Soma ignores her insults. Some situation said that Erina's imagination played a important yet ridiculous role which depend on her mood, any odd imagination she had would effect the student's result, usually the bad way. Erina also not a student who, because of her ego, admit her mistakes and her narcissistic behavior almost made her blinded and even phobia on mistakes(she may be enjoy a sadistic pleasure to make her rival suffers, yet she is displeased whoever "mock" her or her weakness is found by certain figures). Even there is a slightest critique about her food(Soma is in fact the only student fearlessly point her weakness) would make her throw her tantrums, and often taking a drastic measures just to cover her weakness. Erina seemly also be a benevolent person who help out her peers whoever on her side(she is still going to make those who against her suffer though, especially Soma found her threat as a joke). Plot Childhood Born in the prestige Nakiri Family, Erina is gifted to have a "God's Tongue" to taste the food accurately. Even during her infancy, she began to talk fluently after she tasted her mother's breast milk and found it awful, shocked both of her parents and became an unexpected child prodigy. Since her gift became well known, most of her baby food were made by the professionals who made deep research to fit young Erina's taste. Even as young girl, Erina is having young and bitter rivalry with her Danish cousin even Alice shared her high famed lineage, as her ill treatment and hatred towards Alice (such as snatch Alice's favorite toy at age 3 and critique harshly about Alice self-baked cake at age 4) would prompt Alice's bitter grudge against her in the next decade. As she grew older at the age around 10(?!), Erina met her first idol, the newly employed Nakiri Family Chef Saiba Jōichirō, as his dish has impressed and subdued even her God Tongue. She began to befriends not only her family senior chef, but also befriends with Saiha.(Though the relationship is remained unknown, it is speculated that Erina learnt her cookery skills and it's philosophy under Mr.Saiha's wing and extremely disappointed that Mr.Saiha's sudden resignation would left Erina's cooking lesson unfinished). Under the wing of her grandfather after Saiha's sudden retirement, Erina continued to cook and impressed almost every client in the world. However, the greater impression from the famed audience would have Erina succumbed into arrogance and almost forget Saiha's philosophy she had learn, while maintain her refined cookery that had gain attention from the world. With the combination of her natural talents and amazing cooking skills under by both great chefs(grandfather and Mr. Saiha, now known as Yukihira), Erina became the youngest Elite Ten Council member and a proficient figure in the academy history. After her further accomplishments, Erina became a picky student, who claims any only regal and beautiful foods are considered as eatable and live in an extravagant lifestyle, with most of her clients are the best chef cooking the best dish for the high status families, from local royal families to international entrepreneurs around the world. Due to her picky personality, Erina has little friends since she used fear and sadistic punishments as pleasure to see other student suffer in agony(all except Soma who think that Erina is actually normal student who wants attention) and most of the students would follow Erina for 2 reasons; either feared her harsh judgement would shatter his/her pride (which caused betrayal even among their friends) or just simply admire her for the regal family status and it's past proud accomplishments. Enrollment Test In the morning, Erina scolded a student harshly in one of her class over the soup due to the soup lacking elegance and grace, remarking that the students' soup is a disgraced over the pride of the chef (is her imagination blinded her judgement) Before she could finish scolding, her secretary arrived on the scene and told her to be a judge for the newcomer's entry exam, to which in her dismay Erina reluctantly left the class and became the judge for the entry exam. During her arrival for the qualification exam, almost all the student is greeted upon her name with high anticipation and anxious due to the fact that she will become their judge for the trial exam. Erina also told the freshmen sternly that should the meal failed to appeas her they will face immediate failure for school entry. Feared over the humiliation over the their what-would-become-results, most of the student flee away from her much to her amusement. With that, Erina claimed that the numbers of students whom taking the entry exam would be zero. However, the presence of the curious and confident Soma has finally gave her second thoughts over the test. For his entry test, Erina gave Soma egg as the main theme of the meal in which a confident, despite her insults, Soma made the dish anyways, much to Erina's irritation who think someone like Soma couldn't understand the terms of regal standards. When Erina questioned over Soma's dish, Soma answered her that his dish would be Furikake Gohan which much to her irritation that Soma would make such simple meal to pleased her taste and almost disqualify him. However after Soma told her that he will cooking much modified version of Furikake Gohan, Erina changed her mind and allowed him to proceed to make his dish and cancel the immediate disqualification. While at it, she also continued to observe Soma method to make the ordinary meal special. As she saw the egg dish was "done" in an ordinary fashion, Erina quickly conclude his disqualification after witnessing the dish, only to be halted by Soma that the egg dish was mere a tip of the iceberg as he pour the dish onto the rice. While his meal was finished in just matter of minutes, Erina stared at the dish nervously as Soma asks her if she almost feel regret by almost disqualifying him without making her first taste of the meal, leading to her unlikely embarrassment. Although she tasted the food is as good, her weird imagination and ego overwhelmed her true thoughts about Soma's food that led her unlikely embarrassment. To save her face from humiliation, Erina immediately failed him unusually without explaining him what went wrong with the dish. While returned her mansion, she is still irritated and annoyed over the fact that Soma's food is actually more delicious than she could imagine (probably it is also because of her imagination about Soma's food that caused Soma "supposed" disqualification from the entry exam) and would deny such dish like Soma's would even appease her. Returning in her mansion's bedroom, she also condemned Soma about his humble status could make a magnificent dish is a fluke and reported to her grandfather that the numbers of students for the entry exam would be zero as her final conclusion (that is before her grandfather inspected Soma dish and canceled his disqualification). At the Orientation Day Ceremony, Erina joined as a first year student who made the student inspired and along with the director of the school, Nakiri Senzaemon, became the host over the orientation. Seeing all the students are high in spirits while motivated by her grandfather's motivational speech, Erina would think even with all the student's efforts combined would never rival hers, while remarks that the student's dedication are irrelevant and not even rate. Afterall, with her God's Tongue and her natural cookery skills as her advantage, Erina complemented herself that she would eventually become a Last Student Graduating and became the sole proficient member of her family business. Soon after the speech, Erina heard that someone other than her pass the judgement and she was frustrated to think that Soma would be qualify to the academy. To her suspense however, Erina is surprised to see Soma enter the academy thanks to her grandfather's inspection and cancel his disqualification due to his impression over Soma's Furikake Gohan. Surprised and disbelieved that the fact of Soma passed for his entry and his ambitious speech to become the top, Erina taunted him as his qualification to the academy is a fluke and didn't want to recognize him or his dish as long as he is in the compound of the academy. Before she could leave in anger, Erina further mocked Soma that his dream to be a top was deemed impossible, only to be heard that Soma's serious respond that his long experiences in his family's restaurant during his youth has made him who he is and he promised that he will prove her that his food as the best and make her recognize his food as delicious. Soma's First Shokugeki Main Article: First Shokugeki Arc On the same day after Soma's admission to the Polar Star Hostel, Erina was challenged by the Chan R's president in order to proceed with her Nakiri Cooking Lab Extension project in a Shokugeki. The reason for her to purpose her project is to extend her cooking lab which she claims is too small, and her disrespect towards to the former glory of the club ignited a short lived feud with the Chankonabe Yokozuna. With little effort, Erina emerged victorious in her Shokugeki before mercilessly demolish the club, leaving the poor Chankonabe Yokozuna onto his knees. While she left the arena and received an ovation by her personal butlers, Erina heard over her secretary about Soma's amazing results in Chapelle's test over his high score in the class. The news of Soma's high score had made her throwing tantrums and is extremely both frustrated and angry to know some underdog transfer student like Soma could impressed even the iron heart lecturer such as Chapelle. Thinking back her livid moments while assuming that Soma is her lethal threat of her life, Erina is trying any attempt to force Soma quit schooling in the academy by any means necessary. At one point, Erina allowed an acquaintance from another prestige family, Mito Ikumi whose pride is being the expert in meat culinary, to challenge Soma when she heard the news that Soma had halted her plans of demolition of the Don R's, highly anticipating that Ikumi's success might have that very chance to stop Soma from schooling in this culinary academy permanently. Prior the the Shokugeki between Soma and her champion, Erina became the audience in the duel and her presence was made by both the Shokugeki audience and Ikumi, which received the crowd's ovation, and highly anticipated Soma's first Shokugeki would be his last and humiliating ones. During the Shokugeki, Erina is confident that Ikumi will defeat Soma in her own field, especially in meat culinary, due to her rigid training from her family for her refine style of cooking the meat culinary. Despite her champion's best effort, Soma's donburi taste is too overwhelming for even the judges admit and declared that Soma is the winner. The surprising decision had made the Tootsuki Princess surprised in silence. As the results of Ikumi losing to Soma in her Shokugeki become evident, Erina became disappointed and would cruelly abandon her former ally, while ordered her secretary to take Ikumi's personal elite kitchen away as well, as a severe punishment for losing thus cutting her ties with Ikumi which she see Ikumi is no longer used for her regime. Training Camp Main Article:Training Camp Arc Several days after the Shokugeki between Soma and Ikumi, Erina received a training camp letter from the academy authority and she joined into the boot camp. Since the Tootsuki 10 Alumni became the prime judge for the boot camp, Erina reluctantly joined the camp as she is one of the group of students to perform the trials in the camp and she passed the trials with ease. After her first round and the extra assignment by Sekimori Hitoshi, Erina was humming in joy when she is exits the Tootsuki Resort Bathroom and she accidentally bumped onto Soma while she was on her way back to her room and fell onto the corridor ground. Much to her dismay, she is reunited with her nemesis in the hallway. Even with Soma offer his help, Erina choose to stand up herself instead who still skeptic upon Soma's achievement back from the entry test, high score in Chapelle class and even his first Shokugeki victory. As Erina is concerned that her secrets(her humming of joy after bath) to be heard by someone, Soma did hear her humming thus his comment about their similarity already led to Erina's extreme displeasure, claimed that she is not like Soma who is found the camp flexible. She later remarks that the training camp is nothing more than a boring event which she passed the assignment effortlessly, before she sadistically wonder to see Soma would quit schooling from her academy one day as her pleasure. Despite Erina's threats, her words backfired as Soma did not feel anything from it. Instead Erina was told that she is actually not being honest about herself (especially when she is actually having fun after bath), leading to the Totsuki Princess's unusual embarrassment even further before her secretary finally catch up to her and told Soma to leave her before she changes her mind. While returning to her room with her secretary, Erina was chagrined by Soma's cheeky words in extreme embarrassment and she lost her mood in playing games (which she deemed them as happy-go-lucky). Third Round and the Breakfast Buffet Struggle Main Article:Breakfast Buffet Struggle Tale On the third night of the camp, Erina made her presence known to all the remaining students in the Tootsuki Villa Great Banquet Hall while glaring at Soma who she thought he is expelled after overheard the Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud, with Soma's bold challenge to Shinomiya Koujirou, one of the legendary alumni that hold the jury position, yet she wasn't seemed surprised. As Soma remembered that his first dish involving egg as his entrance exam while he chatted with her, Erina warned him in not to address her in a casual manner while advising Soma for not making any "odd" food to the guest of honor, further denying that Soma's egg dish tasty as Soma recalled that Erina was actually enjoying his dish. When her secretary called her kitchen was ready for training, Erina would wish Soma good luck while bid him farewell, heading to her personal kitchen for her practice. While on her way to her personal kitchen, Erina was confronted a pair of students who is seemly as her long time rivals, and later was told by Alice, her seemly rival sibling/cousin, that her princess days in the academy are numbered before she retaliated that she has no intention take a joke as a serious issue from a mere "common student" before leaving to her personal kitchen for practice. While in her personal kitchen, Erina would going to her bedroom and told her assistant to pick up her rest should she finish her testing, before further telling her in confidence that they are going to be qualified for the Breakfast Buffet Struggle and they will playing the card games and UNO as their entertainment and celebration for her ensured victory. While she was on her way back to her room, Erina would think back about her "humiliation" during Soma's entry exam, and she didn't forget beginning of her grudge against Soma as his accomplishments proceeds her; with the recent rumor about the infamous Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud might actually left her fuming and assumed that Soma is racing for the "throne"(director of the academy). While still think the flashbacks and skeptic upon Soma's cookery skills, Erina is vowed to tame Soma with her Regal Style Cookery and prove Soma that only her style would be the thing that the Tootsuki needs (self-proclaimed so she may save her face). On Day 4 morning, Erina is once again confronts with Soma in the same hall she admitted before she realized that Yukihira Genius's station is actually beside her's, prompted her to assume that meet him would be a bad luck for her. When Soma is about to say that he is going to see her master piece for the first time, Erina has second thought by gloating to the Yukihira Genius that she will prove to him that her superior regal skills to unrivaled to anyone, which she is livid about Soma's confusion when Soma told her that he can try her dish after they passed the trial; prompt Erina to assumes that Soma is too slow to understand her threat. As the trial commenced, Erina presents her own regal style dish, the Egg Benedict, to the staff and she is praised gracefully that her dish would as "Queen of Breakfast". With her dish finally got the impression of and the staff, Erina would proceed to finish the remaining 199 dishes while she is interrupted by Soma when she see Soma's dish, Mini Souffle Omelette, which seemly intrigued about it as Soma mentioned over. As Soma is facing his biggest trouble as all of the his omelette went out of shape due to their long exposure on the counter, Erina would smirked by telling Soma that he picked the wrong recipe for the wrong theme before further mocks Soma's skills would not even rate against her elegant and graceful dishes and he has 30 minutes left to finish the 200 dishes; seemly assumed if his own mistakes might actually eased her efforts to get rid of her competition. While reaching 300 dishes and beyond, Erina proceed taunting Soma as she is amused to see Soma's big pinch over the failed subjects. In sudden, she is suddenly confused over Soma's calm stance had ignored her mockery while standing still with closed eyes while listens to Soma's mumbling about his plans to make 200 dishes in mere 30 minutes. With Soma's tiger eyes finally opens fearlessly while said that he could make it just in time, Erina is shocked about his intimidating confidence and begin nervously think that Soma has his own way to make all 200 dishes before the time limit while wondering how or if Soma manage to boost his pace to do so. As Soma's newly improvised Souffle Omelette and the idea of having a live cooking exhibition impressed the staff and the guest, Erina is fuming as Soma's latest method had snatch her customers drastically and while witness Soma do much to gain the upper hand. As Soma barely pass the trial with 200 dishes in the nick of time, Erina is remained silent as she think that Soma managed to get the job done with his strange ideas that even convert troubles into an unexpected aid to help him pass the trial. Soma's smile and thumbs up in exhaustion had left Erina fuming and wondered if his eleventh hour action is worth celebrated; until the mysterious student (now known as Alice, her rival and her cousin since she shared her surname) joins the fray and remained silent as Alice talk with Soma in an intimidating manner. Even with 407 dishes as her final record and surpassed all students, Erina remained displeased when Soma (her plan to eliminate him from the academy didn't work) and Alice (her sudden interests about Soma would put her hegemony route in jeopardy) are now qualified in the camp. Erina remained silent as she listen to Alice's brief introduction to Soma, until Alice pointed at her as Alice claimed Erina herself is the sole reason for her returned from Denmark and enrolled to a academy as the prominent figure in the Tootsuki Grounds. Erina would confidently reply that her dish will rivaled to none, yet she is quickly embarrassed as Alice told her all of her ill treatment during their childhood that led to Alice's ill grudge against her; prompted the Tootsuki Princess denied such has any relations. Still livid about Alice's cheeky reminder Remained silent, Erina reluctantly listens to Alice unfriendly mockery to Soma as Alice see his last minute corrections deemed as impossible for him to match any other elites in the academy, while in the same time she also listen to Soma's humble reply yet important golden quote that would made Alice livid for the first time: "'' gained experience of failing''". While seeing her cousin left as she told Soma that she will be personally defeat him some day, Erina would wonder if she heard that quote elsewhere until Doujima announcement that the camp is still underway and Erina proceed to complete the task and managed to pass the remaining task effortlessly. On Day 5 evening, Erina would joined Soma listen to Doujima brief announcement while joined with other 628 qualified students (including her arch rivals Soma and others) in the Banquet of Victors with her partner until Day 6. Post Camp and Unexpected Reunion Several hours has passed after Day 6 and the Banquet for Victors, Erina is about to leave the Tootsuki Hotel via the bus which she realized that she left something important in her room, which she later told her secretary not to worry as she going back to the academy with her prepared car. As she finally reached to her room, Erina eventually found her lost treasure that she kept dearly, a photo of her young self with Saiha Joichirou(Mr.Yukihira) as her former Head Chef. Just as she finally found her treasure and leaving the hotel via the prepared car, Erina is surprised that now left-behind Soma is also with him and wonder how would she ended up meeting with the Yukihira Genius, again(for the record-5th time). As she about to listen to Soma's answers about the reunion, Erina is told by her secretary that her car is prepared and she remained silent while looking at Soma in a wary stare. Feeling that they are in a same boat, Erina and Soma reluctantly shared their car ride and remained silent to each other, until Soma's tease would annoyed Erina and she wished if she can take back her word against her rival. Either way, Erina ignored Soma's mockery while tell Soma that he will never stand a chance in the incoming gourmet festival, the Tootsuki Autumn Election. As Soma confused over about the gourmet festival Erina would tell Soma in details about the incoming elections where the festival would exhibit themselves outside the academy, and she stated that the festival is already underway since the suited officials had already made their moves while livid about Soma's cheeky attitude even as the tension cannot be ant tensed. In addition, Erina would assumed that Soma's "gain experience of failing" is nothing more but a lame excuse for his "incompetence" and tell the confused Soma that a best cookery has to be flawless just like "that man", which she mumbled about her former family chef, Saiha Joichirou. As Soma questions about the reason behind her unusual late, Erina would denied such and remained silent while Soma begin to remark that his reunion with her is much bizarre than ever. As Soma take the nap until car arrived to the academy, Erina could only blushed red in silent as if Soma's previous quote had relations with her former mentor (neither of the them are wise to know 2 in occasions; Erina never know that Saiha Joichirou is actually Soma's father, while Soma is too dense to realized that his father is the Elite Ten Council Hall of Famer). Meeting for the Elite 10 for the Tootsuki Autumn Election Main Article:Tootsuki Autumn Election Arc Erina would joined the Elite 10 Council into the meeting to oversea the upcoming Tootsuki Autumn Election, along with her fellow Elite 10 Council Members, Isshiki Satoshi of 7th Seat & Eizan Etsuya of 9th Seat. In the second meeting, Erina is attending the meeting and once again she would object over Soma's entry to the gourmet festival as she claimed it is a fluke. As the rest of the members told that the Council has decided on the first meeting, Erina would continually denied such as she claimed that Soma's underdog status is her reason by her objection, before she was teased by Satoshi that he has never seen her rash and irrational decision (mostly her arrogance got the better of her judgement) before and assumed that something happened between the her and the Yukihira Genius. In shock, Erina denied such and she claimed that she just assume that Soma is disqualified, in retaliation she asked Satoshi if he had pampered too much to his own kouhai and room mate which Soma denied such. As the Tootsuki Princess begin her argument with Satoshi, Erina is also surprised that Eizan is support Soma over due to the impact Soma made even in just few days and when Eizan's words, Erina would remain silent and Soma's entry would became official by the Council. Several days after the second meeting and the revelation of the contestant of the gourmet festival, Erina is congratulates her secretary that she would be among the qualified ones and when she hear over her secretary said to her that she will humble the Yukihira Genius and send him packing, Erina would started to embarrass and livid after her mocks about Soma didn't make it to the gourmet festival didn't granted, with his amazing wits that overcome his doom had forced she eats her words. Embarrassed over the fact that Soma has gotten attention almost by everyone in the academy, including the Elite 10 Council, Erina would vowed herself that she is superior to Soma and even if anyone approved Soma as the best, she would be the one to ensure Soma's upstart would comes to a disappointing end in this gourmet festival, without her knowledge that she is stalked by a girl named Sadatsuka Nao from distance. While on her way to the academy after finishing her task outside, Erina would listen to her secretary more arrangements about the upcoming events, invitations from the famous chef to the culinary business executives, before the Gala of All Festivals; which unfortunately didn't come to her ears as always as she would thought that all these meeting are pointless on her mind. Just as the private car on it's way to the academy, Erina would sensed something familiar (Mr.Yukihira) has just pass after her, which prompt she would immediately summon the driver to stop the private car and find the legends shadow that she is desperately looking for. However, the familiar shadow she is looking for is now disappears just as his reappearance, right before her eyes, the Tootsuki Princess would asked by her secretary about the sudden commotion which later claimed that is was nothing and begin to wonder if she has just saw a mirage. Cooking Style Despite rarely participating in any Shokugeki unless provoked, Erina's cooking style is believed to be the finest and most elegant of all. Using all of every stylish style from the wealthy and high pedigree status of culinary, she referred lavish ingredients to make the finest dish of all and suggested that only the high grade dish is considered as eatable for her standards. It is also noted by Doujima himself that her cooking skills cannot be underestimated due to her quick skills and along with her nickname "God's Tongue", managed to create the dish that is matched her taste before complete she could even taste it. Further confirming her talents, Doujima also claimed that her magic tongue is so special that she can tasted 8 different salt blindfolded and it is also noted that she can cook even faster and more artistic than Soma's, which makes her a proficient rival to Soma's Yukihira Style Recipe even when she rarely cooks in front of the public. Dishes Italian Style *'[[Ravioli Di Aragosta|''Ravoli Di Aragosta]]':Erina's dish to defeat Goudayabashi Kiyoshi, the president of the Chan R's in a decisive ''Shokugeki which she won. A simple Italian dumplings that make even the manliest rival melt. Original *Tootsuki Regal Style Egg Benidict:Erina's dish during the Tootsuki Friendship and Rapport Training and the Breakfast Buffet Struggle exam. Combined with bacon and the bread with, this dish is one of the artistic dishes. it is taste so good that the staff of the branches dubbed it as the "Queen of Breakfast" ''Shokugeki'' Record Official (*)Erina has an undefeated streak on all of her Shokugeki matches before Soma enter her life. Trivia *Due to Erina's extreme stern and pampered personality, many students and even her house chefs fears her and only Soma could outwit her and her plans to disqualify him. And Soma is the only rival (even though she admired thoughtfully about Soma dishes) that could matched her unusual taste bud. *The rivalry between both Erina and Soma is similar to Xiang Yu and Liu Bang (More likely due to their background status) during the Chu-Han Contention. *It is also hinted that Erina is much more yuri type(Lesbian in manga anime terminology) student whom viewed men as ugly creatures and irritating vermin, though in the one shot edition of the manga claimed that he did have Julio, the Graceful Hulk among the Elite Council Ten; indicated that she only concerned whoever has the higher rank in the class or the prestige background regardless the gender. *Erina is one of Soma's main rivals who refused to befriended with Soma, even she did realized that Soma's incredible skills and surprising creativity could intrigued her. While Soma is actually intended to befriend with the Tootsuki Princess, Erina is constantly refused his offer due to her pride and arrogance, since she is also intended to graduate from her "kingdom" so she can inherit over her grandfather role as a director of the academy. Its reveal that Erina idolize Souma father Joishiro Yukihira as she kept his photo with her during childhood . However she unwear about the fact that the person she idolize happen to be the father of the person she hate's due to Joishiro changing his last name . Category:Female Characters Category:Elite Ten Council Category:Characters Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Rival Category:Students Category:Nakiri Family